Another life
by Ryuugu-Rena
Summary: What would have happened if Nadja would not leave his mother, his father had not died and if she had grown in two different worlds at once?
1. Who I am

**Who am I?**

Hello, my name is Nadja Preminger, right now today I have 19 years, I am the dancer more appreciated in Europe and work with the company Dandelion. Although I have to deal with the important issues and events of the nobility. To ask whether I'm married, because the other girls of the aristocracy are, because the truth is, **NO**, I'm not married yet, but soon and I will. "And with whom will it be?, Because my best friend **Francis Harcourt** , who is the What?, "and that where I met him? . Well, I must tell you the whole story so that they can understand better.

Before starting, I'll give a brief description about me to imagine that they can physically: I'm tall, I measure about 1.60, I'm thin, I have blond hair, which reached me waist, I have a great fringe cross that almost covers my left eye, I have blue eyes, cheeks and I have a light pink.

After the other descriptions will give me and my friends.

Well, I am the daughter of Colette Preminger and Raymond, a pianist from France. My grandfather is the famous Duke Preminger. All the girls they envy me, one, being more wealthy granddaughter of the Duke of Vienna, two, to have a great appeal to the boys, and three, because I'm going to marry Francis!

And more Meryanne, Who is she?, Like I said, I will tell the story to understand. Well I do not understand why she was well until ... Better not tell.

I have been traveling from country to country, the truth, almost all Europe!, And have been working on recently in my parents' bakery. I've ordered it from the nine years since my mother was busy at home and in our small grocery store and my father in his shop of musical instruments, so I had no one who will take care of the bakery and I decided to work on it.

Also I have to help my grandfather with all his business accounts and go to see how it goes, that's another reason why I have traveled.

Actually I have several jobs ... the bakery business ... my grandfather ... and my career as a dancer with the company Dandelion. Although tired and I have a great responsibility also helped my family and myself helped me

Oh, sure, I think I got bored of hearing my dilemma, I apologize for making you wait, so I will tell.


	2. The story of my parents

**The story of my parents**

Well, for starters I will tell you how my parents met, my mother was then 16 years, she lived peaceful if somewhat busy in the house of my grandfather, (even though it was not). My father was a pianist and quiet liable .

My mother was invited to a dance at the home of one of her friends, so I decided to go. My father was one of his friends invite him to go and play at the party.

The thing is that my mother entered the room, everyone politely received, and the boys were fighting and pushing to try to invite my mother to dance.

Although it was fun to be with friends, also wanted out of that noisy place, so they slink among the guests and went to the balcony.

She was watching the scenery when she heard a beautiful melody, the way to the place where he came from. When she entered the room, the melody is stopped.

-"Excuse me, do not want to interrupt but I found a beautiful melody.

The person who was playing turned around, my mother noticed he was a boy about 3 years or 4 older than her, he smiled and gently said:

-"You look like a fairy ...

- Huh?

-"You see, I'm from France, a friend of mine invited me to come to this party, though I admit I'm not a good dancer. My name is Raymond.

-"My name is Colette

The two stared at each other, and then heard that beginning to sound a beautiful waltz (waltz # 5).

-"It's a waltz," my mother and I smile

-"I'm not the most appropriate, but ...would you dance whit me?

- Sure!, I would love

And started dancing. My mother told me that was the most beautiful moment of your life. I understand it, also felt the same when dancing with Francis for the first time. And so it ended up falling for each other. Romantic is not it?

Weeks later, my mother looking to Raymond at every party, but she did not manage to not to forget that moment or he, command to make a music box to the tune of that waltz. Currently I have, and when I hear it I am reminded of Francis.

Spent 2 years. My mother had thought completely forget Raymond but fate had something else planned.

She was quietly sitting on the piano my grandfather's house when she heard that some leaves fell to the ground. Scared stood and turned to her surprise was Raymond! He smiled and she knew right then that fate had something wonderful planned for both. Raymond proposed marriage to my mother, and she obviously agreed.

But unfortunately my grandfather objected to his marriage by social difference, because my father belonged to the nobility. My mother, heartbroken decided to leave home to start a new life with my father.

They bought a small house in Switzerland. Months later I was born. We were very happy, and we were not rich but lived well.

Now if I can start to tell my story.


	3. My first day of school

**My first day of school: **

Hi, me again, now begin with the story:

It was a sunny day, my father, at seven o'clock, he came out of the house to go to work.  
My mother began to wash the clothes of the previous day and make breakfast.

Nadja, Nadja! ... Time to get up.

-Five minutes

-You must get up now. we have many things to do today.

"Okay, good morning Mom, how was day today?

"Well daughter, thank you, now go have a bath

-OK

I get out of bed and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, then I went to the bathroom. Turn the key of the tub and hot water began to fall. I took off my clothes, shoes and got into it.

When finished wash up, I got one of my favorite dresses, I went to play outside in the street. Anny my dog also came to play. We ran, we played hide and seek and "you take her."

It was about ten o'clock when my mom came and said:

-Nadja, we gotta go

- Where mama?

-"It's a surprise

We walked and walked, was very tired. Anny followed us all the time. We came to a vast field where there were five buildings. At the entrance was a plaque that read: College and interned Bridgeway

-"Mama ... Why are we here?  
-Nadja, this is your new school.

- School? ... But ... I want to stay with you, do not leave me here.

-"Jajaja," let?, If you leave here but for only five hours to less than one day want to sleep over at the boarding school with your classmates.

I shook my head and I cling to the dress of my mom when I saw a tall lady had about 45 years old.

-"Good morning, Miss Colette

-"Good morning, Mrs. Helen

- And who have we here?

-"She is my daughter Nadja, now she study here.

My mom whispered in my ear that I submit and I'm as educated as I present.

-"Hmm ... she has enough potential to be a Bridgeway

-"Hey, if I think Mrs. Helen, but could talk to you on a private moment?

- Sure! I do not see why not... Mr. Michigan!

The halls appeared a man in his 50 years of age, wearing a green jacket and brown pants, also wore glasses and a red tie.

-"If Miss Helen

-Take the small Nadja your classroom

-"As you say, looked at me in the eye and-" Hi Nadja! I'm Mr. Michigan, I'll be your teacher, you will see how we're going to wear well.

-OK, as you say, sir.

We walked up to a very nice room, all colorful and well decorated. 

- Good morning children!

And they all answered

-"Good morning Mr Michigan

-"Today I want to introduce a new friend.

I stand next to the teacher, because it was hidden behind it.

-"She will stay with us, and whisper me -greet your new friends small, have no fear

-"Hello my name is Nadja

- Hi Nadja! Welcome to our school

The teacher instructed me where I could sit.  
All the boys looked at me in a way that I did not understand at that time since I was five years, but now it is. I liked them.

I learned many things and it's time to learn French, but I got up from my place and told the teacher:

"Excuse me, do I have to get the class?

All turned to watch me as if I had done or said something wrong.

Nadja ... of course if, apologize at this time.

"But I did not want to be rude, I just ...

- Now!

- I sighed and I said to him: M. Michigan, je ne voulais pas être impoli, donc je voulais dire, c'est que je parle déjà très bien le français, mon père m'a appris et qui vient de France.

I said: Mr. Michigan, I did not want to be rude, so I wanted to say is that I already speak French very well, my father taught me because he comes from France.

-Ohhh, you had told me.Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aider vos coéquipiers avec sa prononciation.

(If you want you can help your teammates with his pronunciation.)

-¿Je peux?, Je l'aime, je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur.

("I can?, I would love it, thank you very much sir.)

-Well friends, let you know. How do you say flower in French?

-fleur

- And bee?

-Abeilas

-It's not abeilles, now ... do you know the numbers?

-No

"Well, one is said une

-Une

-Two, deux

-deux

-Three, trois, four, cuatre, five, cinq, six, six

-Trois, quatre, cinq, six

-Well, Bon alors, monsieur, ou bien leur apprendre

(Okay so sir, or teach them otherwise)

-Non, ok, pourquoi ne pas vous quittez un emploi?

(No, okay, why do not you leave a homework?)

- D'accord, ¿qui semble écrire son nom en français?

(Okay, it seems what they write his name in French?)

-Très bien, mais mieux que je donne la tâche

(Okay, but better I give them the homework)

-Comme vous le dites professeur

(As you say teacher)

"Children, tomorrow I want to bring your name written in French, if they have questions, ask me to me or her friend Nadja.

"All right teacher, and thank you very much for your help Nadja

"I like helping friends

Suddenly the bell rang to go to the garden.  
I was walking down the aisles when I saw a blond guy walking pass me, I could not see his face very well, but what if you could observe is that he dropped a notebook when the ran off with another guy.

I picked it up, try to reach it, but it was too late, had vanished.

I read the ID of the notebook, which said:

-Francis Harcourt, room number 29, Building A.

"Well, I have to return the notebook.

I walk and walk, searching the building A. By the end I found, I went upstairs and be able to find the room.  
I hit the door five times but nobody answered so I had no choice but to enter.

(There were 2 buildings, but rather were the boarding school for upper class building A and B for intermediate)

-JMP, I think I spend good.

I leave the notebook on the table and a note, but unfortunately I will not mention the ring that my mother gave me, and worse, I did not realize!

I left the room and headed back to the classroom.  
So spend the day and when it came time to leave, the teacher gave me a ran to the entrance of the school where I was waiting for my we walked all the way home., I told them all about me first day of school.

I went into my room, I read the letter from the teacher, he was congratulating me for my good pronunciation and the note of a test that made us take in my bed I slept and slept.

Meanwhile:

"Hey, Francis, look there is a note in your notebook.

- A note? Well, must see.

Note:

_Master Francis: __  
__You will fell this notebook when you ran away, I picked it up and store it so as not to lose, so I came to return the notebook, but unfortunately you were not at that time so I leave the notebook on the table. I hope to be friends._

- What about Francis?

-"Someone came to return this notebook, but ... this person did not sign the note.

-"Let me see, mmmm that is true but I can assure you that this written by a girl. She has beautiful handwriting.

-"Hey, look, there's a ring in the notebook, surely must belong to her.

-"Surely she left when I leave the note and did not notice, you must return it.

-"But ...¿which of all the girls he owns the ring? remember that there are a hundred girls in school.

-"You're right.  
You better ask someone who has any idea who that girl, which owns the ring.

-"Or know anything about it

-"Exactly Francis

-"Good idea, John.


End file.
